Stargate Atlantis: Valrik and Meredith
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: AU. Ever realize how Rodney and Carson have some inside jokes? How Rodney seems to know more about Ancient tech than anyone else (almost as much as the Ancients do)? How Carson sympathizes alot with the "Cured" Wraith? This is my reasons on why. (Chapters are not in chronological order)
1. Wraith Attack

**Wraith Attack- **

The small crew grabbed onto various parts of the ship when they were assaulted with Wraith gunfire.

"Weapons are down!" lead mechanic called as he typed furiously, "I can't bring them back!"

"We're evacuating!" the captain ordered, "Meredith, get Valrik and go to the first Escape Pod with the wounded!"

"Bu-"

"That's an order!" she yelled.

He closed his eyes and nodded before running to the medical room.

The lead medic was stitching up a woundeds arm when the lead mechanic barged in.

"Valrik! We're Evacuating! Solen ordered us to take the wounded to Escape Pod 1 and go!"

"Kori, take the less injured to the pod, then call me once their loaded up. Meredith help him" Valrik ordered, "the rest of us will work on the severely injured"

Everyone followed orders. Soon the only ones in the medical ward was Valrik, the doctors and the severely injured.

"Alright, let's get them patched up as much as we can"

The healers worked until Kori called in.

:We're all in:

"Sorin, help the injured to the pod, I will be right behind you"

Everyone else left while the CMO gathered supplies and wiped the computers. Once he was done, he ran to the pod room and got into the pod with the rest of the medics and patients. The pod launched.

Some Wraith Darts began firing on the pod, one of the shots hit the engines. The escape pod got pulled into the planet's atmosphere and crashed into frigid water.


	2. Atlantis

** Atlantis- **

-10,000 Years Later-

Her systems slowly rebooted when the Ancestral Portal activated.

She scanned the little ones that looked so much like her Creators.

Two of them she recognized, the rest were strangers.

She activated her lights for her old Scientific friend.

She hummed under the fingers of her old Medic friend.

Valrik and Meredith thanked her mentally;

she responded by booting up the systems.

Meredith talked excitedly to the short haired female.

Valrik looked around with a smile.

Her little Creators were home.

* * *

Atlantis followed little Valrik via the cameras and noticed he was heading to the hologram room. She slid the door open for her beloved doctor and watched as he activated the hologram and watched.

He watched with sorrow-filled eyes as his mentor spoke of the Wraith taking over like a plague.

Atlantis felt his pain and sent a wave of comfort through their bond. He sent a wave of gratitude back.

He watched it again; halfway through Valrik called his mate and some of the newcomers.

"This is my second time through" he explained, fake calm in his voice.

They watched until it finished.

"Play it again" the male in a strange uniform demanded.

Atlantis didn't like the way he spoke to her children.

Valrik was about to get back onto the platform when she sent a warning of her forcefield percentage to her two true children.

"Stop" Meredith snapped and explained that they were draining power from the city, leaving them vulnerable to the ocean if they didn't stop.

They ran through the corridors and got to the main control room not long after. Meredith ran around, shutting off nonessential systems, leaving the ones that Atlantis told him to on, and turning off the strange electronics they brought back.

Atlantis tried to hold on for as long as she could to give her little one's time. Some of the new ones, including the rude soldier, left, following the short haired woman's orders to find a new planet.

Meredith stroked Atlantis's consuls as he comforted her.

"I'm sure I can fix the depleted power before the power source runs out" he explained to the woman an hour later, "but I need space, silence and my computer"

She nodded and backed off.

Meredith took his small and portable computer and hooked it up to Atlantis's mainframe before typing furiously.

He hacked into the systems (well, not hacked he had the codes (but 'hacked' sounds much cooler)) and activated his personally-made failsafe. The power of the ZPM slowly returned via the ocean's surface energy.

But that wasn't nearly enough.

He cursed and typed some more, the unneeded systems turned off, more power was restored.

"Elizabeth, I was able to gain us power for fifteen more hours"

Elizabeth nodded.

Almost 24 hours later the City shook and the Ancestral Ring activated.

The leader of the exportation was angry at the returning group as they had brought new residence, the Athosians.

"We were about to evacuate!" she snapped at the tussle haired soldier.

"Why? What's happening?" he asked.

The Ancient City started up her Stardrive engines and rose. The occupants got tossed around and fell to the ground.

Once she settled, Meredith examined her systems and sagged in relief. There was no permanent damage.

Atlantis opened her doors as the new ones examined the newly rose city, afterwards two of them flew off in a ship and brought back more inhabitants.

Meredith and Valrik walked to their favorite spot, Balcony A-19, and stared at the crystal city.

"I missed it here" Meredith smiled.

"Aye, me too" Valrik agreed.


	3. Darkness Unleashed

**Darkness Unleashed- **

Meredith walked through the dense forest, he felt so lonely.

Then he saw him, a strange looking human-bug hybrid.

"Hello?" The Scientist called; the bug-person turned.

The Bug-person's eyes were sky blue with slitted pupils, night black hair drifted over his shoulders and his skin was a shade of extremely pale tan.

"Hello" the bug-person repeated.

Meredith walked closer, "my name is Meredith, what's yours?"

The bug-person tilted his head, seemingly in thought.

"Valrik" he said this as if he was tasting it, "my name is Valrik"

Meredith smiled and held out his hand for the other to shake. Valrik took it.

"I am a Lantian, what is your species?" Meredith asked calmly.

"I do not know, I was evolved from the Iratus Bug, I am the first"

Meredith smiled, "than, I believe you are allowed to choose your own species name"

Valrik seemed to beam at that.

"I believe I would name my species Wraith"

Meredith smiled, "that is a wonderful name! Would you like to live with me?"

"Shouldn't you ask your kind?"

"Nah, one thing about being the only species as of yet, you don't have to ask permission" Meredith grinned, "so, yes or no?"

Valrik was surprised, this Ancient was the only one? Was he the first one as well?

"I'd love to"

* * *

-50 Million Years Later-

Carson explained his new ATA gene and the side effects to Rodney. Rodney grinned.

"So, how long until it takes effect?"

"About 4 hours, ten at most" Carson noticed a small, oval object in his friends' hand, "What is that?"

Rodney beamed, "I found it in one of the main labs" he glanced at the medical staff, "something that the, uh, Ancients were working on"

Carson tilted his head, "do you know what it is?"

Rodney strokes the device as he shot Carson an excited look, "pretty sure :D"

…

Rodney activated the personal shield and placed it on his chest. He beamed when it worked.

The lead Scientist saw John and called out to him.

"Hey John, wait!" he jogged over to the human and told him to shoot him.

"What?" John gave him a 'are you crazy?' look.

"Look, I think I found a personal shield and want to test it, shoot me in the leg at least" McKay explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

John took out his small, handgun and aimed it at Rodney's leg before shooting. The bullet bounced off and almost hit Johns' foot.

"That. Is. Awesome!"

Rodney beamed even more, "I know right?!"

"Let's throw you off the balcony!"

Rodney grinned, "Sure!"

…

"Okay, I'm ready!"

John pushed him off the balcony and down to the Gate Room below.

Rodney laughed as he stood up, "I'm fine!"

He and Shepherd exchanged large grins as they met up with Weir.

"This is a personal shield, acts like a protective skin with inertial dampening features! I didn't feel a thing!" he turned to Grodin, "hit me"

Grodin did without hesitation; than regretted it. Jinto and his friends laughed.

"You didn't have to swing so hard" McKay forced himself from snickering, "and did you notice that he didn't even hesitate?"

Elizabeth expressed her concern of dumping McKay out of a Balcony was countered by John saying he shot Rodney in the leg.

"Alright, take it off so we can have this meeting" Weir ordered.

"Fine" McKay sighed and took the shield off before putting it in his pocket.

They had the meeting about security and sleeping areas as well as not touching or activating anything they did not know.

…

Carson and Rodney were talking later that night when John Shepherd called, saying that Jinto was missing. The two quickly made their way to the Control Room.

"Can the sensors pick his signature up?" Weir asked.

"There is not enough power to scan the entire city" Rodney snapped his fingers, "unless..."

He headed to the main control counsel and typed in codes, ignoring the questions coming from everyone else.

Rodney smiled, "I think I've got something! He's in a Science Lab on the 13th floor" Rodney reported.

"We haven't explored there yet, how did you-?"

"I reconfigured some sensors to look for Athosian, 12-year-old's" Rodney stated calmly, "I than looked in the sectors that we haven't explored and there was only one signature"

"I thought you said it would take too much power?"

"To scan the entire city, I didn't scan the entire city, just a few sections"

"Alright, let's go get him"

John, Teyla, Weir and Hollins went to leave.

"Use the teleporters, they're the fastest way to get there"

"We have teleporters?"

…

Rodney frowned; a familiar heat signature popped on screen when he put the life signs detector back to normal.

'What is that?' he typed some more until stiffening, "crap"

"What is it?" Bates asked.

"I don't know yet" he turned and left, heading to Science Lab 09.

"What, exactly, did you touch" Rodney demanded as he entered the room.

Jinto looked at him with wide, fear-filled eyes.

"Tell me!"

"Calm down Rodney" Major Shepherd said.

"I will not calm down, there is an unknown energy signature that wasn't there earlier and I know for a fact it came from this room" he returned his gaze to the boy, "now, tell me what you touched, unless of course if you want something bad to happen?"

Jinto flinched and gestured to some things, one of them being a mousetrap-like device.

Rodney took one look at it and groaned.

"Great"

"What?"

"This was a cage for something, something the Ancients were studying. I read about it on the database" the 'and made it' remained silent.

"What was the 'thing'?"

"No idea, the Ancients didn't exactly create a label for it!"

"Okay, why don't we leave Rodney to it and go play some games"

John, Jinto, Elizabeth and Hollins left.

…

Lights flickered out, Rodney groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Atlantis, please make the lights to this Lab separate from the rest"

The lights flickered on, but was dimmer than normal. Rodney continued to work until a warning flickered through his connection between him and Atlantis. Rodney quickly turned and gasped.

The black shadow was heading towards him. Rodney quickly got behind the device and activated it. The being stopped and left.

Rodney slumped before comming Elizabeth and Major Shepherd, telling them what happened.

They were surprised and decided to chuck that idea out the window.

That's when Teyla had the idea to use the Stargate to get the creature off world. Rodney met them at the Control Room and they activated the Stargate and used a generator to lure the creature to the room after turning off all the rest of the power. The creature soon arrived.

It flooded the entire room and didn't look like it was leaving. Weir said as much and Rodney used the personal shield to enter the entity and push the MALP through the gate. Rodney watched the being begin to move before he was left behind on the ground.

"Rodney, are you okay?!" Elizabeth asked.

Rodney turned and gave a thumbs up. Carson checked to see if he was truly okay.


	4. Project Arcturus

**Project Arcturus- **

The Jumper came through a space Stargate and flew towards a planet. Team Sheppard- Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Doctor Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex- is on board.

Shepherd looked at the silent McKay, "are you reading anything, McKay?"

Rodney looked at the console behind him, "no life signs are detected on the planet, but there are strange, faint energy readings emanating somewhere on the planet"

"Then it is a shame, from what we read the Dorandans were wonderful race of people" Teyla said sadly.

McKay stiffened and went silent again; in all his life, he never wanted to return here.

"Shepherd" Ronon called as he saw something out the front window.

John looks, and sees that they are flying towards a debris field above the planet. The debris is made up of broken parts of ships. Rodney paled at the sight.

"That is a Hive Ship" Teylas said as they got closer.

"That was a Hive Ship" Ronon corrected.

Rodney paled more when Shepherd suggested checking out what could have done this.

"A-are you sure that's a good idea?" the Scientist asked wearily.

"Of course, I'm sure Rodney, whatever did this was able to take out a Hive Ship, maybe more than one!" John took the Jumper towards the planet.

Rodney felt sick at the sight that Project Arcturus caused, 'I'm sorry, I am so sorry'

"This is what usually happens when you fight back" Ronon said sadly after John remarked about the planet's look.

Rodney closed his eyes, "we should leave"

"What?"

Everyone looked at their Scientist friend in surprise, none of them expecting him to not want to check out the strange readings.

"I-I just don't think this is a good idea, these readings are-" Rodney cut himself off.

"What?" John demanded.

"Familiar" McKay whispered.

The three looked at each other, confused.

"How so?"

"Because... they are Ancient"

Everyone grew silent. The Jumper flies towards the one undamaged building in the city. A large weapon of some sort is on the roof.

Shortly afterwards, the Jumper landed on top of the building. The team has climbed down a metal ladder into what looked like a laboratory; they look around with torches. Rodney walks over to a console and turned on the lights, drowning out the other's voices with his thoughts.

"Well?" John asked.

"Well what?" Rodney said as he reviewed the old calculations.

"Why do you think the Wraith left this place standing?"

"They didn't do it by choice" Rodney stated, hoping what he would say next would get them to leave and never come back, "according to these results, this place is a strong, unstable weapon. It was able to destroy any and all Wraith ships in the area, but it also killed everyone on this planet"

The three looked at each other and Rodney was about to turn the systems off when John spoke up.

"Is there any way for us to make this weapon stable so that we can use it?"

Rodney looked at him in surprise before narrowing his eyes.

"Did you listen to anything I said?" Rodney snapped.

"I know, but if you can stabilize the weapon, we can use it to save people from the Wraith"

Rodney glared at him, "it destroyed the life on this planet"

"You can't know that for sure" John noticed his glare, "how about we ask Elizabeth before deciding anything"

"Fine" the Scientist grouched.

Rodney turned off the systems and they returned to the Jumper. As they headed back to Atlantis, they called Elizabeth and John discussed what they found (volunteering the Scientists to look at the machine, Elizabeth agreed). They picked up a team of Scientists before heading back to the planet.

…

Rodney's day keeps getting worse and worse!

First, they stumble upon the project he never wanted to see again, next, John somehow gets Elizabeth onboard with restarting it, and then, he lost a member of his Science team, finally, Caldwell is trying to get him back onto the project because it could be 'Military beneficial'.

Now, Rodney was glaring at the colonel of the Daedalus for suggesting said thing.

"What are you, nuts?!"

"Rodney" Elizabeth was abashed.

"Am I the only one who is annoyed that this-this buffoon wants more people to die?! I told you all the risks! But do you listen NO!" Rodney yelled, "I am NOT allowing anymore of my team to die because you want a stupid weapon! You can get your Scientists killed if you want, I am not having anything with it!"

Rodney turned and stalked out of the debriefing room, ignoring the calls of the Military and Elizabeth.

…

-That Night-

Rodney was working in the Lab when Caldwell entered.

"Dr. McKay"

Rodney jumped and looked over, "Colonel Caldwell, what can I do for you?"

"I do not appreciate how you spoke earlier" the colonels eyes narrowed.

Rodney glared, "than listen to me next time I tell you something isn't a good idea"

Caldwell glared even more; Rodney beat him in the glaring contest.

"I don't like your tone McKay" the Colonel growled.

"And I don't like you coming in here to tell me off, especially because I don't care about the chain-of-command" Rodney snapped.

"I want to know why you won't continue with Project Arcturus?"

"Don't you military people ever listen?! It killed a member of my Science team, according to the readings it killed everyone on Doranda-"

"You're guessing" Colonel snapped.

"I was there!" Rodney yelled in rage, upset with how everyone wanted the Doranda Project despite what he told them.

"Excuse me?" Colonel Caldwell was not expecting that.

"I was there, I made the project with my best friend, thirty of my people died, all of the Dorandians joined them!" Rodney snarled, "If the Arcturus Project is activated again, it could blow up an entire solar system! Now do you see?! YOU CAN'T USE IT! NOT WITH _THAT _AS A RISK!"

Colonel Cardwell stared at Rodney McKay.

"You're an Ancient..."


	5. Irresistible

**Irresistible- **

Carson was working in his med-lab when he was called to the Control Room by Dr. Weir and told that he was (once again) volunteered to go on a mission to check something out.

Now, Lucius lead Carson around his little shop.

"Some of the herbs were gathered from this planet on my walks, but most were collected from my many excursions to other worlds. I have to confess; I have concocted remedies for almost every known ailment" Lucius told the doctor.

"Every single one?" Carson asked, skeptical.

"Well, everyone in town. The sick has been cured, the lame can walk again…well, some still crawl, but they crawl a lot faster than they used to"

Beckett hummed, "I see"

He examined the vials and herbs, idly listening and responding to Lucius.

"Do you like women, Carson?"

Carson looked at him in surprise, "what? Of course, I do"

"Well, I have this potion that would have women lining up around the square to be with you" Lucius smiled at him, "you know what I mean by "be with you" right?"

Carson spoke as dryly as he could, "I think so, yes"

Lucius beamed, "I'll tell you what, I'll give you the potion for what you have in your bag right now."

Carson grabbed the strap of his bag protectively, "my medical kit?"

Lucius nodded as he smiled.

"But I thought you cured every known ailment?"

"Every known ailment in town. I added that, remember?" Lucius remarked.

"Well, it is tempting. But I'm afraid, uh, I couldn't do that, Lucius, sorry."

Lucius chuckled, "not yet, anyway, huh? Come on, you must be starving. I have a great meal lined up for us."

Exasperated, Beckett followed him out.

As Carson ate, he felt his mind growing sluggish and he smelled the pheromones of a Queen. Carson felt himself relax and he wanted, needed, to make his Queen happy.

…

Valrik laughed at his Queens stories, they were amazing, especially the one where the Queen saved one of their children! In return for the Queen's fabulous stories, Valrik told them about Atlantis.

The Queen wanted to learn more about the Ancient City so Valrik took his Queen there instead.

…

Elizabeth was not happy, Valrik did not understand. This was his Queen, why wasn't she excited in meeting her?

Meredith walked in! Maybe he can get them to see that Queen Lucius was acceptable to be here!

"Mer'! Help me out here!"

"What can he offer us?" Meredith asked skeptically.

"He has many brilliant Gourds!"

"Gourds?"

"Yes, gourds! We don't know everything, despite what you may think. He could prove to be a very powerful ally. He's very wise and kind"

Shepherd looked skeptical while Elizabeth watches the Doctor keenly.

"Are you feeling alright?" the leader of the Expedition asked.

Valrik tilted his head, "what do you mean?"

"Well, it's just... you're acting a little..."

"Smitten" Meredith stated, "how do you know we can trust him?"

"Lucius will not harm us! He comes in peace! As our friend! You have his word and mine on that!" Valrik insisted.

"Fine, as long as he is accompanied everywhere, he goes"

"I'll put a detail on him" Shepherd left.

Meredith led Valrik out and to his room. The doors closed and Meredith turned sharply.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"Excuse me?"

"What did Lucius say to make you bring him here?!"

Valriks eyes widened in understanding, Meredith was acting this way because he believed the Queen is taking advantage of her position!

"My Queen just wanted to know more of Atlantis, I suggested taking him here instead of just telling stories"

Meredith's eyes widened, "QUEEN?!"

"Yes Meredith, Queen" Valrik rolled his eyes.

"Carson, Lucius is not a Queen, he is a human!"

"No human can fake Queen Pheromones, Mer'!"

"No human can be a Wraith Queen, Valrik!"

"No, but they can with the Retro-Virus!"

"I can't believe this!" Meredith brushed his hair back in annoyance.

"Look, just meet him, get to know him and you will see" Carson said softly, begging Meredith to see.

Meredith groaned and turned before turning back to look at him.

"Fine, but no going near him without anyone with you" he grabbed Carson's hands, "promise me Valrik, please"

Valrik looked into Meredith's eyes and saw concern and worry, he smiled.

"I promise, Meredith"

…

Carson finally talked sense into Elizabeth to see Lucius. He was excited! They could make a peace treaty and be allies!

Now everyone, except for Shepherd and McKay because they were off planet, was in the Mess Hall listening to his amazing stories.

That is, until John and Rodney pulled Beckett, Weir, Teyla and Ronon out and demanded answers. Soon, the two gave up and left in a huff.

…

Carson snuck through the lush and stopped when he saw the herbs his Queen needed.

"Ronon, Teyla, cover me while I get the herbs" Carson whisper-yelled.

The two agreed and looked around with their guns up and ready. Carson gathered multiple bag full of the herb. He, Teyla and Ronon grabbed two bags each and they ran. Wraith gunfire rang out behind them and they quickly got to the gate. While Teyla and Ronon fired, Carson radioed in after activating the Stargate. They ran through it with the bags, all laughing.

…

Valrik was heading to his room after putting up his off-world gear when he smelled the Queen. He turned and beamed.

"My Queen! What can I do for you?"

"My dear Carson, we're friends, right?" Queen Lucius asked.

"Of course!"

"And you did me a great thing, so I believe it is my turn to repay the debt" Queen Lucius smiled.

"No, no you don't have to repay me! It's what friends do!"

Queen Lucius looked sad, "but I want to repay you, you did me a great deed"

Valrik did not like the look on his Queen's face.

"Alright, but something small" Valrik gave.

Lucius's face beamed once more, "great, meet me in my room in an hour, I'll have everything ready by than!"

…

-1 Hour Later-

Valrik moaned and hissed; his eyes were half-closed, his brain fuzzier than before.

He felt like something was wrong but couldn't remember what.

His Queen bit his collar-bone and Valrik arched.

…

Carson sat in front of a bonfire, going through the data John Shepherd downloaded. He found many things, one being a familiar herb.

"Wait a minute" the doctor murmured before jumping when Ronon appeared behind Shepherd.

Once they took Shepherd down, Carson continued to fake his loyalty to Lucius. Until he created a reverser agent and injected himself.

After he was cured, Carson felt sick at what he remembered; he almost threw up right then and there.

He took a deep breath and freed John from the prison cells after giving Lucius the cure.

Carson couldn't help but feel threatened and fearful when he was alone with Lucius; good thing Shepherd got there so that Carson could make his escape!

Carson inoculated the cure in the pretense that Lucius asked him to give them a vaccination against many ailments.

...  
"So, everyone here, uh…back to normal?" Shepherd asked.

Weir looks at Beckett and he smiles and nods.

"We're still fine, John." Elizabeth assured.

Shepherd teased dramatically, "No lingering…desires? Secret longings for his touch?"

The sick feeling returned to Carson at that and he quickly replied (to play it off as if nothing happened), "it's embarrassing enough without you constantly reminding us, thank you."

Meredith looked at him in concern.

…

"Okay, spill" the lead Scientist demanded as he entered Carson's room.

Carson looked up at him in surprise before giving him a confused look.

"Spill what?"

"What happened between you a Lucius?"

Carson paled and gave the weak reply of 'I have no idea what you're talking about'.

"Oh, really? Then why is it that whenever Lucius is brought into a conversation, you feel sick, dread and fear?! What did he do?!"

Carson swallowed thickly and looked away, "don't concern yourself with that Mer', he's gone now"

"LIKE HELL I WON'T!" Meredith yelled, "tell me or else-"

Carson looked so ashamed, he felt so ashamed but he couldn't tell him.

Meredith exhaled in annoyance before entering his mate's memories.

When he came out, Meredith was horrified. He looked at Valrik and saw the other looking away in even more shame.

"Oh Val'" Meredith grabbed his mate and brought him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry" Valrik whispered.

"Shh, it's not your fault, it's that sick, twisted mans."

"B-but I consented" Carson cried harder, "I-I don't know why I did, but I did!"

"The herbs he took, they made you believe he was a Queen, you couldn't resist her, even if you wanted to"

They moved to Carson's bed at some point and were cuddling.

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize for"

"But... I broke the vow"

"Shh, don't think about it, I forgive you, I always will... no matter what"

Carson smiled and nuzzled into his mates' neck.

"I promise, I will NEVER go near someone you don't like"

"Get some sleep, Sirela"

Carson and Rodney fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Sirela-Love**


	6. Fishing

**Fishing- **

Watson and Hewston stood in front of a pacing McKay, who was in his bathrobe. Beckett was checking the computers nearby.

"You know. I think I am a pretty easy guy to work for. I am usually too busy doing all the really important stuff to micro-manage all the little things I need you people to be doing. Now, because of that, you have a fair amount of freedom. That does not, however, mean you can do whatever the hell you please. There are rules, there are protocols in place, not only to protect this city, but your sorry little existences" McKay raged at the two scientists.

"I-if I could-"

"Oh, no, you cannot. You cannot interrupt me, okay? I was having a perfectly wonderful dream before I got this call, so you can just stand there and listen. You were sent on a routine cataloging of one of the abandoned Ancient labs, and you activate some alien device without having the first clue what it was?"

"We just thought-"

"Yes well, you thought wrong!"

"Yeah, but just the other week you did the exact same thing, so I don't-"

"But I am me. If I make a mistake, I can fix it. You are you, and when you make mistakes, you don't have to fix them. I do."

"When we realized it was emitting radiation, we turned it off!"

"What? Do you want a medal? My cat could figure out to turn something off if it was emitting radiation. That does not make you smart; that just makes you a little less stupid" McKay insulted.

Carson sighed, "Rodney, be nice"

McKay rolled his eyes, "are they going to live? More importantly, can I go back to bed?"

"According to their body scan and blood tests, they'll be all right, yes. Although you should check back in the next twenty-four hours. We'll run some more tests, just to be certain" Carson explained.

"Well, you were lucky, because we are in a place where something as simple as flipping a switch could domino out into thousands of people dying. You need to be more careful"  
Rodney toned down his ire "Okay, just…take tomorrow off, all right?"

Hewston gave Rodney a confused look, "we already have tomorrow off, it's the mandatory 'break day'"

Rodney's eyes brightened before he pulled of a worried look, "it is? Already?"

Beckett clears his throat and Rodney looked at him, giving a slight smile at his mate's miming.

-Next Day: Sunday-

Rodney hummed happily as he packed snacks for their fishing day when Carson entered.

"Oh, great minds think alike!" Carson cooed happily, a slight purr sounding.

"Of Course!" Rodney smirked, "I got the snacks, you get the other stuff?"

"Alright, just nothing with citrus or pepper"

"Got it"

McKay continued to pack snacks while Carson left to get the most important things for the trip.

…

They took Jumper 2 to the Main Land and set up.

"We need a better code phrase than 'Going Fishing'" Meredith stated when his and Carson's mouths separated.

"Mmm, like what?"

"'Sleep In'?"

Valrik laughed softly, "well, maybe after we can actually go fishing"

Meredith pulled a disgusted face.

"Really? You wanna catch throw-up covered egg layers after?"

Valrik nodded in excitement making Meredith chuckle and nod.

"Alright"

Valrik squealed in excitement.

…

Rodney and Carson fished for some time before getting an urgent call from Atlantis.

"Dr. Beckett, Dr. McKay, we have bad news-"

* * *

Carson stared out at the ocean from Deck A-20 as Rodney joined him.

"I should have been here" the doctor whispered brokenly.

"It wasn't your fault" Rodney consoled.

"It was, I shouldn't have gone fishing"

Rodney stared at him sadly.


End file.
